An Interesting Interview
by nimblnymph
Summary: Dr. Nii Jianyi is a genius, everyone knows that. But just how EXACTLY did he, a human, get hired into Houtu Castle


Dr. Nii Jianyi smiled and lit another cigarette, loosening his already crooked tie so that it hung midchest and adjusting his glasses. He slouched even further into the chair just outside the throne room of Empress Gyokumen Koushu and waited like the other scientists for his interview. His assistant, Dr. Huan, was fidgeting with her professional suit. He smiled again. She had lovely legs. The skirt was just short enough he could tell she was wearing thigh highs. How unexpected...and yet most welcomed.

"You're not going to at least shave, Dr. Nii? This IS a major project," she griped, straightening her skirt for the millionth time and checking her papers.

"No, I don't think I shall," he drawled, petting his stuffed bunny, rubbing the ears in his fingers. He loved his bunny, took it everywhere with him. It bothered people the way he would pet it, but their reactions amused him. Human and youkai alike, he enjoyed pressing their buttons and seeing where it went. Sometimes the results were VERY interesting.

"At LEAST straighten your tie," she sniped, fluffing her curly hair.

"I believe I'll let you be the pretty one today, Dr. Huan. Are you hoping that Gyokumen Koushu will hire us because she finds you attractive?"

Dr. Huan's face turned several different shades of red in the space of a minute. "That is not it! I'm trying to look professional!"

"A professional what exactly?" He smiled even wider at the splutter she answered him with.

The door opened and the youkai (demon) guard came out, motioning roughly with his head for the last batch of scientists to leave. They were bruised, scratched and looking terrified. Dr. Nii was more eager than ever to meet this self-styled Empress.

"Dr. Nii and Dr. Huan, you're next," a female servant called.

Dr. Huan straigthened her suit again. Dr. Nii tucked his bunny under his arm. They went in together. The throne room was dark, the only light coming from the stone casing over Gyumaoh, the last true Demon King. Dr. Nii ignored the truly gorgeous Empress sitting on the throne near the stone structure and walked around it. Yes, it was doable. Just a few tests to be certain...

"I believe you're forgetting your position, human," the Empress said, the note of arrogance apparent even through it's sultry tones.

"Hm? And what position would you prefer?" Dr. Nii responded, smiling and walking over to her casually. Yes, such lovely white skin. he could easily see it wrapped in black leather...or traced over with red welts...or even with tiny blood drops. Such endless possibilities.

Empress Koushu arched a fine brow, red lips curving into a cruel smile. "So, you've had plenty of time to gawk. What do you think?"

"Difficult...but doable. I'll just need to bring in the rest of my team, set up a few tests, get another of the Sacred Scriptures-,"

"You're acting as if you already have the job," Empress Koushu replied curtly. Dr. Huan was trying to signal him to be quiet.

Dr. Nii ignored her and perched himself on the arm of her throne. "Oh, but I do have the job, Empress Koushu," he said, grinning when he noticed he could see clear down her dress...and that not only did she have fine big breasts but she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Hmm...a nudist at heart?

Again, she arched a brow, but now she had an interested look in her turquoise eyes. "Oh? And why should I hire you?"

Smiling even wider, he stuck his tongue out. All the way down his chin. And smiled when her eyes followed its entire length.

Empress Koushu gave a momentary surprised look and then a purring laugh. She traced a red nail down the side of his face. "You'll do. Make sure you get the project started immediately. I want my darling lord freed as soon as possible." The last was dripping with sarcasm.

Dr. Nii stood up. "Of course, Empress Koushu. Dr. Huan, will you see to all the details? Empress Koushu and I must discuss our contract."

Dr. Huan was clutching her papers tightly in a shaking fist. Such pent up angst. He was betting she would be a fierce one in the sack...if she could relax enough for it. "Of course, Dr. Nii," she said tightly before leaving them alone.


End file.
